Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.49 \times -48\% \times -\dfrac{2}{2} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.49 \times 100\% = -49\%$ $ -\dfrac{2}{2} \times 100\% = -100\%$ Now we have: $ -49\% \times -48\% \times -100\% = {?} $ $ -49\% \times -48\% \times -100\% = -23.52 \% $